The Proposal
by PurpleKillerPanda
Summary: Leon trys to thinks of a original and romantic way to propose to Ada Wong. And his friends try to help.


An attractive man sits in dimly lit bar with two of his friends. The one on the left was big and brawny while the one on the right had small lean man in the middle had soft chestnut hair that parted in the middle. His turquoise eyes stared into his nearly empty glass. He stared to his left and already saw the man consume another glass which wasn't his first. The other to his right just tisked. The man sighed into his glass and glared at the at the intoxicated man.

"Dammit Chris; you're supposed to be helping me with my proposal."

"H-e- hey Leon *hic* h-ow about another round."

"Your unbelievable." Leon exclaimed.

"Captin you had enough." Piers patted Chris on the shoulder. "Let's get you home."

"I-tell you wh-en *hic* I HAD ENOUGH!" He roared and he bent the counter and grabbed the first bottle of liquor he could find. The bartender gasped and Leon's eyes widen. Peris ran over to the drunken man and attempted to retrieve the bottle. There was a struggle but the drunk man didn't stand a chance. The slim marine finally retrieved the bottle and handed over back to the bartender. He then grabbed Chris and the started towards the door.

"Wait what about my proposal!" Leon yelled.

"How about you do it on her birthday." He replied.

He groaned. "That's five months away. I'm not waiting that long."

"Heh 'do it' get it "DO it!" Chris giggled and poked Peris in the side.

"Ow! Stop that Captain."

"What don't you get it." Chris went back to giggling. Peris started pushing him out the door.

"Look Leon; I can't think of anything else. Look I got to get the Captian home." Went back to getting the man out the door. Chris grabs a table ands holds on for dear life.

"Noooooooo! I don't wanna go!"

"No Captain." He manages to pry his hands off.

"Damn you little bitch."

"Come on Captain."

"Hugh," And Leon slams his head repeatedly on the table. Then Suddenly his phone took it out to answer.

It was a text form Peris.

Go ask Sherry.

Leon stared at the door of apre ment 117. He took a deep breath and knocked. He heard a click and the door opened to reveal a pregnant Sherry. She grinned and gestured for him to come in.

"Hey Sherry. How's the unpacking." He asked.

"It's going fine." She sat down on the couch and started to unpack. Leon sat himself down on a lazy boy.

"So," He leaned down and folded his hands. "How far along are you?"

Sherry blushed and patted her stomach. "About five months. Jake excited about the gender."

"Let's hope he doesn't train the baby to become a mini mercenary." He joked.

They both laughed.

"So Leon. Why you here?" She asked.

"

Well…" He blushed. "I need some advice. I'm going to-"

Leon was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. Sherry got up and answered to revel Helena in a black cocktail dress and a present in bright colored

paper in hand. She handed her the present to Sherry and sat on the denim coach. Sherry muttered a quick thank you, and sat herself down as well.

"

Hey Leon. How you doing?" Helena asked.

"Okay."

"Leon was gonna ask me why he was here." Sherry intervened. "So Leon what is it.?"

Leon blushed. "Well I'm gonna ask Ada to marry me?" He breathed in relief and leaned back on the chair.

Sherry screamed and went over and hugged him. Helena gave him a snug smile. Sherry continued screaming in joy. And turned another sheet of red.

"Sherry. Sherry. I haven't even told her yet."

"Well then you should go tell her." Helena said.

"Well you see. That's why I'm here. I don't know how to tell her."

Helena got up and stood over him. Hands on her hips. Leon back up agistment his chair. She gave him a smirk.

"

Stand up were gonna practice."

"Alright let's try this again." Helena sighed.

"Okay then." Leon angrily muttered. "Ada, we've been together for a long time and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"No." Helena answered her arms crossed.

"Your not helping!" He yelled. "No actually you're making it worse!"

Helena rolled her eyes. "Sorry you big drama queen. I'm just helping you by helping prepare for rejection."

"You know what I'm gonna practice with Sherry." He took Sherry's arm and pulled her off the couch. He got down on one knee.

"Ada. We've been together for so long though good and bad. So will you marry me?"

Sherry turned beet red. "Well… um… I ...would...l-"

"What the hells going on here!?"

The three spun around to see Jake Muller standing in the doorway.

Sherry immently began to panic. "Jake it's not what it looks like! I swear!"

His answer was a fist in Leon's face.

"Oww. That hurt." Leon put a hand to his swollen jaw.

"Well sorry but I don't want another man hitting on my fiance." Jake shouted as he clenched his fist.

"Jake, he wasn't proposing to me. He was practicing for when he asks Ada."

"W-wait a minute. Leon's gonna marry Wong?"

"Well not "yet"" Helena said sarcastically. Her arms still crossed.

"Well Well Well so the "agent" is going to tie the knot with Ada."

"Yes Jake I am!" Leon snapped.

"Yeah well why you here?"

"I need help finding a romantic original way of proposing to her."

"Ugh why don't you just give her the ring and ask her will you marry me?" He went in disgust.

"Because I want it to be special." Leon muttered.

"Alright everybody I'm leaving." Helena announced. She headed to the door.

"Oh bye Helena. Tell me how your date goes." Sherry waved.

"Alright I will. And Leon. Good luck." And she shut the door.

"So you're finally going to get married." Jake smirked. "This is gonna be good."

"Shut the hell up Jake. Look I guess I better get going home. I don't want to worry Ada."

Jake laughed earning him a glare from Sherry.

"Don't worry about Ninja Girl she'll be fine."

"Jake!" Sherry scolded.

Leon rolled his eyes and walked out the door.

"Man this sucks!" Leon grimaced as was kicking a pebble on his way home. "I tried to come up with ideas but I got nothing."

Leon strolled up to the small apartment complex. He went through the front door and walked into the elevator and pressed three. It did nothing, so he pressed again but still nothing.

"Urh unbelievable i have to go through this again." He groaned and got off. And headed for the stairs. I could make her dinner, no bad idea. Especially after the one time when the complex almost burned down. How about I sing to her. No I forgot I can't really sing. Wait how about when we're about to die. What the hell's wrong with me! That's a stupid way to tell her! Shit! How am I gonna tell her!

Leon stopped to stare at his apartment hand started shaking as he grabbed the took several deep breaths and whispered words of encouragement and went was imminently bombarded with the scent of lemons.

Has Ada been cleaning?

He walked into the kitchen and noticed Ada was at the counter cutting up carrots. She also had on a apron. Leon smiled. I want peaceful days like this to last forever.

"Hey Ada."

Ada spun around and flashed him her usual smirk. "Hey yourself." And she went back to cutting.

"Um Ada I need to ask you something." He blushed.

"Yeah go on tell me." Ada grabbed another carrot and continued chopping.

"Um...well…." Leon turned another shade of red. "How about we play a game!"

"For the last time Leon. i don't do fore-play."

Leon turned redder. "That's not what I meant. I want to play twenty questions."

"Alright fine." She kept chopping. "Is it about work?"

"No. Try again."

"Um okay." She paused. "Is it about your wardrobe?"

"No."

"Really you're sure? Because that loose button shirt is not you, plus I prefer my men to wear something tight, shows off their abes."

"No."

"Well if it's my wardrobe, because Sweetheart I'm not switching off my color red."

"No it has nothing to do with our fashion sense."

"What about looks?"

He groaned. "No. Try again."

"Um let me think." She started tossing her knife up in the air and catching it. "Is it about us?"

"Yes. You got fifteen left."

"Is it a break up?" She asked.

"What!? Hell no! Why would I do that! I like being with you. We've been through so much. We have a history together. Why do you think I would destroy that!"

Ada smirked. "Hell of a way to say no." Leon couldn't take it anymore. He took her by the shoulders and pulled her closer. She slightly blushed while he was red as a tomato.

"Ada Wong. I love you, and I want to wake up to your beautiful smile everyday for as long as I you marry me?" And he pulled out a diamond ring.

The two locked gazes. Remembering when they first meet. The world in utter chaos, fighting zombies, the incident with the president's daughter: Ashley, when they finally went out to now standing close together in the kitchen.

"Leon I…" She stopped.

Leon held her hands and smiled. "I love you no matter what your answer is."

"Yes." She whispered.

"What!? I couldn't hear you."

"I said yes. I will become Mrs. Kennedy."

**The two smiled at each other as he slipped the ring on finger. Then they embraced and kissed. **


End file.
